Shenanigans
by XandyPants
Summary: This is where I'll be dumping an assortment of one-shots and such that have nagged at me and I've just had to write them out. They more than likely won't be related unless I specify that they are. There will be multiple pairings that I love or ideas and suggestions people have requested etc. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! So, this is where I'll be dumping an assortment of one-shots and such that have nagged at me and I've just had to write them out. They more than likely won't be related unless I specify that they are. There will be a fair few StealthxFlame ones, as well as the other pairings I love or ideas and suggestions people have requested etc**

**This one was poking at my mind tonight while I was trying to sleep and I simply had to type it out ( sleep be damned). I hope you enjoy.**

**STEALTH x FLAME FLUFF**

* * *

Sighing in frustration for what felt like the hundredth time that night, Stealth Elf silently placed the book she had been reading back onto the coffee table in front of her chair and rested her head in her hands.

"Whisper. I won't tell you again. Go to bed. It's way past your bed time."

"No!" The child responded defiantly, grinning at her exhausted mother while continuing to run around with endless amounts of energy. Like her mother she sported pale green skin and rich dark blue locks tied back into a braid, however, her personality and attitude were definately aspects she had inherited from her father.

Bright eyes carefully regarded her mother, who could move faster than one could blink and be more silent than the whisper of a dust mite. That thought might be scary to some children, but not Whisper Elf.  
She knew she had her mother on the ropes, worn right down to the point of breaking. She knew she was being naughty and it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She was bored and she missed her father who had been absent since she had woken up this morning.

"Whisper, I swear to Eon-"

"Will you tell me a story? I"ll go to bed if you tell me a story."

Stealth hesitated. Flameslinger was the one that usually told Whisper bedtime stories. His tendency to be over dramatic and his over active imagination made for exceptional story telling and their daughter loved it.  
She knew she wasn't a bad mother, and she would stop at nothing to protect her daughter but making up stories to amuse her was definitely not her thing.

"Alright. What would you like to hear about?"

"Why is everyone afraid to die? Aunt Hex and Uncle Rider arn't scary at all. OH OH! Where did everything come from? How did it all get here?"

'Such big ideas for such a young girl, definately a daughter of mine,' Stealth thought as she opened her arms and allowed the little elf to jump up onto her lap and snuggle up against her.

"Actually, they're both connected. Would you like to hear how everything was created and why things are they way they are?"

"YES!"

"Alright. Long ago, before all that we know was, there existed eight beings. They were siblings, children to Father Existence and Mother Eternity, each vastly different from the rest. Earth conflicted with Air, Tech was constantly butting heads with Magic, Fire and Water could never get along and Life was forever trying to conquer Death . Things were never peaceful and eventually Eternity could take no more. She sent her children away to work together and achieve something remarkable. She had hoped that by working together, their petty squabbles would finally be settled.

Once alone, Earth laid out the foundations for which they could build. She was strong and stubborn, her contribution to their project ending up much like herself. It is from her that 'earth' got it's name.

Next Water brought his contribution to the table and all the lowest lying areas of the earth were covered with the substance we know as 'water' today. Much like himself the water calm and passive but held the power to carve away stone and swallow the earth his sister had left behind if enraged.

Next Fire wished to participate. He placed his contribution deep under the crust of the earth for it was the only place his influence could exist. There was no fuel on the surface for it to burn. So fierce and unyielding was his touch that several cracks formed in the earth, giving his presence access to the surface world, spewing forth the rock and stone he had melted to glorify his strength.

This did not please Earth in the slightest and in return, she made it so any form of her creation would quell the rage of fire expect for that already tainted.

Next came Air, gentle and determined. She, deciding not to further irk her still feuding siblings, toom the space above their contributions, creating the air we breathe and the winds that held the power to shape the earth, push and pull water giving it form and shape and give life to fire upon the surface.

Once done, the four stepped back to observe their work, all noticing instantly that it was incomplete. They asked the four remaining siblings to offer some help towards the project but three of the four refused outright, already having seen that their arguments would not end over combined efforts. They wanted no part in this.

Only Life stepped forward to help.

Now being the youngest and smallest of all, Life had never been taken seriously. She stepped forward and touched the land left behind by Earth. From her touch sprang forward five tiny vines and ten nameless creatures. The vines dug down into the earth where their roots were able to take hold. Next they took what they needed of water's moisture remaining in the soil and used it to grow, basking in the light of all the siblings.

So proud was Life of what she had added that she added a few more of each, enough to ensure that hey would grow and multiply by themselves.

She stepped back as Fire stepped forward once more too look at her work.  
He hated being bested, and here before him, Life had achieved something he had previously been unable to, and so his flames were set upon the vines and creatures his sister had spawned, using them as fuel for his presence on the surface.

As hurt as she was, Life was also stubborn and determined and did not let this deter her for she would try and try again, each time her creation being wiped away by one of her siblings. Water took joy in drowning the creatures, while Earth enjoyed crushing the plantlife with earthquakes and landslides.

This darkened her heart and she grieved at the loss she suffered each time, but she never gave up, watching helplessly as her contribution was consumed and destroyed.  
Soon she became too distressed to continue and found herself ready to give up. She laid her hands upon her lap and looked to the space before her, feeling every bit the joke her siblings saw her as.

Death, who had refused to take part int hings thus far and had simply watched from afar could no longer take the pain her sister was in. She stepped forward and knelt beside Life, bringing her closer and comforting her, softly whispering into her ear.

"Fear not sister of mine for nothing you create will ever be truly lost. I shall take into my care every creation by your hand when it can no longer exist in the form you intended for it. Never shall anything you make be truly lost again, dear sister. But in making this promise, I shall also strike a fear into the soul of every being, urging them to survive for as long as possible for if they had no will to live, their existence would become pointless."

Death was absolute, she was bound by her word.

Seeing this rare act of kindness between the sisters, Magic and Tech stepped forward. They, like Death, had been disgusted and outraged by the show their siblings had out on. They knelt beside Life, and whispered in unison.

"Sister, if you can create more capable and complex life forms, we will bless them with our touch. We will gift your creations with our influences so that they may go forth and survive the torment our siblings put upon them."

And So Life created.

She created plants and animals of all shapes and sizes. She created the many various species we have today. When she was finished she once again stepped back and watched as her brothers blessed her creations with their influence. She watched as her life forms breathed in the oxygen in the air and drank the water to survive. She grinned as they captured and tamed the flames of her brother for warmth.

Magic watched as his influence allowed some to alter things to their will, ever crafty and clever just as he.  
Tech smiled as those baring his touch sculpted and crafted different devices to help them conquer the wrath of the original three siblings. They were smart and bold, much like he was.

Death watched in silence as her siblings finished up their work. True to her word, when one of Life's creations fell, Death took it into her care and created a place for them to exist after the ceased living on the surface.  
However, she now desired her own influence on the surface and allowed some of those who had passed to rise again. They served as her messengers to the living, reminding them of the fear they held of Death, rekindling the urge to live and never give up. This, my dear, is why the living fear the dead, why we fear death and fight at all costs to survive and why things are as they are."

"Mother," the young elf yawned, curling up into her mother's arms. Her eyes were struggling to stay open. "That was a long story. Is it true?"

Stealth smiled softly, her mask discarded while she was at home. She gently lifted Whisper up and carried her to her bedroom, placing her into bed and tucking her in.

"Maybe. It's one of many elven legends passed down since the beginning. It's my favourite out of all of them though. It makes me feel closer to my element. Sleep now my little one."

"Where's dad?"

"He's out on a mission with Gill and Drobot. I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"...What if he doesn't come back? ...If he dies?"

Stealth sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, gently running her fingers through her hair. "Don't make yourself uneasy. Your father's a great Skylander. He's tough. I'm positive he'll be back by morning"

"Mommy?"

"Yes Whisper?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"I suppose. Just for tonight though."

* * *

It was two hours before daybreak when Flameslinger crept into his house and closed the door as quietly as possible. It had been an impossibly long mission and he was looking forward to a decent sleep. His hair was disheveled and his light armor unkempt from battle. For the first time in ages his right arm ached from pulling back on his bow string and he swore there were blisters forming on his feet. Damn magical boots and their awesome flame trail abilities. He removed them as quietly as possible and set them by the door

He removed his blindfolds next, placing them carefully next to Stealth's mask. The sight of them together still gave him jitters and reminded him of the night she had agreed to be his.

"You stink," Stealth muttered, refusing to open her eyes as he entered the bedroom in search of clean pants.

"Shut up," he chuckled, taking a moment to hang up his bow and quiver before finally locating his favourite pair of pants. "You try keeping an army of trolls at bay by yourself in the dark."

"Elves can see in the dark."

"I wear a blindfold."

"You can still see with it Flame."

He leaned over and kissed her temple softly. "I missed you too."

When he received no answer, he turned and left the room, heading towards the shower in hopes of ridding himself of any smells he may have picked up while fighting. He would ask why their daughter was in their bed afterwards if Stealth was still awake.

The shower was hot and refreshing, and not at all unpleasant like he would often make it out to be. It felt good to be clean again, and it gave him time to think, time to himself. He hated wasting water though, he'd never hear the end of it from the water Skylanders, so he reluctantly turned the hot water off and dried himself, slipping the comfortable pants on and making his way back into the bedroom.

Stealth lay silently on her side of the bed with her eyes shut tight, her arms wrapped protectively around Whisper as the child slept soundly. To anyone else it would appear that she too was fast asleep but Flame knew better. He slipped under the blankets making sure he didn't wake his daughter and gently rested a hand over Stealth's to let her know he was there, although with her excellent hearing he doubted she needed the gesture. "Long day?"

"You have no idea. All day she ran me around, playing up because she missed you, refusing to behave and refusing to go to bed at her bedtime. I'm exhausted. How about you? You said you kept an army at bay by yourself. Where was Gill and Drobot?"

"Oh, they were there and I may have exaggerated things a little bit, but I swear, it felt like we were taking on an army each. We managed to save the isolated village though."

Silence met his ears and at first he assumed that Stealth had simply passed out, but as the seconds wore on he realised she was simply thinking. A small pained expression crossed her face before disappearing completely.

"I'm glad you're safe. I was worried when you left suddenly. I don't know what I'd do if-"

Flame was in shock. Stealth hardly ever voiced her emotions. It was hard for her. He had grown used to it and had become an expert at reading her. The things she was whispering to him now simply were not her.

"Shush now. Don't think of such things. I'd never leave you like that. I'll always come home, no matter where I'm sent."

"I know," she concluded and once again went silent for a small while.

"I love you, Flame."

There were those damn jitters again, just like when those words had left her lips for the first time. She still held the power to make him weak at the knees even after all the time they had been together.

"I love you too, Stealth," He smiled, squeezing her hand and grinning.

Flameslinger lay there as the sun came up and gentle rays peaked though the curtains of the home he had build with Stealth Elf. He forgot all his tiredness as he watched his wife drift off into a peaceful slumber, his hand still resting protectively over hers, their daughter nestled safely between them.


	2. Two of a Kind

**STEALTH ELF / HEX  
friendship**

* * *

They were an unusual pair, Stealth Elf and Hex. Complete opposites and yet they sought each others company more often than not. To say they were friends might be pushing the bar a little too far, but they were as close as they could be to it.

Stealth spent most of her time training alone. Being a ninja, she enjoyed the solitude and the peace, it was all she had ever known. Away from prying eyes she could be herself, no mask and her guard lowered. This was when she was at her best.  
When she had first joined the Skylanders, she had felt compelled to join in with the conversations, to hang with the other members and devote her free time to being as social as the rest were. It wore her down.

Eventually Eon realized the stress the she-elf was putting on herself, and granted her a private training arena. To her it was a god send. It became more than a place to train, it became her own and it was there that she now spent most of her free time.

Hex was not the sort to find comfort in companionship, she had lived the majority of her life alone, continuing this even after she had joined the Skylanders. At first she was feared, which she didn't mind so much. It meant that no body would meddle in her affairs and she could continue to exist in peace. The other undead Skylanders would converse with her as they would with any other, but in the other elements she could clearly see the fear in their eyes. The life element skylanders were especially cautious of her, all except the little she elf. While Hex observed that Stealth was naturally cautious around everyone, she also noticed that she didn't exert extra caution around her. She treated Hex the same way she treated the rest. She afforded the undead sorceress no special attention what so ever.  
While this pleased Hex, it also saddened her. For the first time in a long time, she felt the sting of loneliness.

It wasn't until Eon threw them together on a mission that things started to improve for the undead sorceress.

* * *

Hex, still being new to the whole thing was rather nervous, although she did her best to hide it in front of the portal master himself. She had been exceedingly curious as to who he would partner her up with this time. So far she had been on three other missions; once with Spyro, once with Trigger Happy and once with Chop Chop. Spyro had kept his emotion in check and had treated her as an equal, although she could feel the element of mistrust in his aura, which she found rich considering he was all too willing to trust Cynder who was just as outcast and mistrusted as Hex herself was. Trigger Happy had simply laughed like a maniac the whole time. She had felt infinitely more comfortable with the giggling gremlin than with their leader. They had done well on that mission, although, she swore that if she had to listen to another terrible joke or pun from him again she would end up skinning him.

The mission with Chop Chop had gone as well as they could have hoped. It was not awkward but neither was it comfortable. The Arkeyan Solider executed their objective in such a cold manner that Hex herself had felt out of place, like a burden to him rather than his partner.

The undead elf had looked up as the door opened. She had expected one of the larger Skylanders to walk in. Someone strong, fearless and most likely male. Someone who would show her the ropes and train her up.

She gasped as the smaller she elf walked in. Definitely not what she had expected.

"You all set to go?"

"Ahh..of course. I've been waiting for you to arrive."

"No need to get snappy. Let's just get this over with. I'm Stealth Elf, feel free to call me Stealth, everyone else does."

Hex studied her, the way she seemed to be at ease but also the way her ears twitched and the way she would cock her head to the side every now and then. She was on high alert, like a beast in unfamiliar territory. Her voice was calm, but it was also laced with a venom that let everyone else know that she was not to be messed with.

Calm, collected and alert. Hex liked her already. She had heard the others talking about the ninja, calling her 'uptight' and a 'kill joy'. She was starting to question the merit of such gossip.

"What would you prefer to be called?" It was a simple question asked out of politeness. Just because every body else shortened her name did not mean Hex would as well.

"Either is fine with me. 'Stealth Elf' is formal I guess, and just plain 'Stealth' indicates some form of relationship or friendship. It really doesn't bother me."

She really wasn't as uptight as the others made her out to be.

"Well, how about this? I'll refer to you as 'Stealth Elf' until such a time as we can call each other friend or acquaintance. Is this acceptable to you Stealth Elf?"

"Perfectly so. How shall I address you?"

"Simply Hex is fine. There is really nothing else you could call me."

"I coooooould call you 'witch' you know."

The undead sorceress bristled at the comment and made to retort until she made the connection that the other had been joking. She could clearly see the amusement in Stealth Elf's eyes, and the larger than life grin under her mask. She stepped forward and motioned for Hex to follow her onto the portal.

"Come on. This mission isn't going to complete itself, and the Mabu won't be around forever."

* * *

It was from that single mission that the two had bonded. Stealth had shown Hex how to handle the easily spooked and often ridiculous Mabu race and together they had managed to protect the small village from a Goliath, the drow and trolls, OH MY!

They complimented each other perfectly, Stealth with her close ranged attacks and Hex with her ranged attacks. Both had actually had fun, Stealth learning that Hex was invaluable for protecting innocents with her bone walls, and Hex learning that Stealth was a ruthless and efficient Killer. Neither goofed off or messed around and that was something they valued in a partner.

Upon their return, Hex was dismissed and Stealth was summoned to speak with Eon. Although she was curious, Hex had left as ordered and returned to her quarters to rest.

The very next day, as the sun rose, Hex found herself entering the dining area, expecting to find no one else. She sat herself down and looked over the menu. She wasn't particularly hungry as she was technically not alive, but eating still brought her the pleasure it once had.

"Try the pancakes," a voice behind her whispered.

Hex jumped and threw the menu down, her body prepared to fight if need be.

Before her stood Stealth Elf, covered in sweat and breathing a little harder than usual. She chuckled and snickered, her hand covering her mouth even though she was wearing her mask. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I really couldn't resist. But seriously, try the pancakes with the berry sauce and icecream...it's my guilty little pleasure."

"So, you're not a health freak like everyone says. Tsk tsk little elf. What ever would they say if they knew!?"

"Oh, they might die of shock, or slap you for lying to them. Either way it's safer to keep your mouth shut. I might have to cut you if you say anything."

"Secret's safe with me, Miss Ninja."

* * *

That was how they had met, and they now found themselves near inseparable. You wouldn't pick it by looking at them when they were in the company of the other Skylanders, but when alone both would drop their masks. Stealth had even surrendered half of her training arena and helped convert it into a practice area for Hex, with moving targets and spell books popping out of every bookshelf they could find.  
Hex now referred to other as as simply 'Stealth', and Stealth was the only one capable of getting away with calling Hex 'Witch'.  
They ate together, trained together and worked together. They truly were as close as either of them could ever get to friendship.

* * *

**Seriously, this really is just drabble. It's been on my laptop for aaaaaaaaaaages so I decided to finish it. I love Stealth/Hex friendship aaand I'm not against StealthxHex pairings either but perhaps that's for another time.**

**I was going to upload this tomorrow but it's starting to look like I won't have time...sooooo here it is.**

**It's my birthday tomorrow...I feel so old already**


	3. Perfection

**Flashwing**

* * *

"Perfection. Nothing can out shine you my darling. You are in every way flawless. The way you set my heart into a flutter leaves me breathless. None shall ever be able to replace you in my eyes and in my heart. Where ever I go, no matter how far or for how long, I shall take you with me."

Flashwing stopped, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. She shyly looked away, her wings drooping slightly in the action. She felt like she could implode at any given second! Perhaps she had said too much! Or had she said too little? Her scales tingled, the crystals of her body seeming to radiate in this feeling.

So this was what it was like to be in love. To hold one's breath, to fear rejection but take the chance anyway for the hope of gaining something priceless.

She felt as if she could float, weightless and carefree.  
"I will defend you with my life, I swear it to you now. I am yours and you are mine. You complete me, make me whole and without you no light will shine for me."

They had been in her cave for hours, staring at each other, not that the passing of time was of much consiquence to the dragon, she was far too agreeably engaged to care. "Your radiance is like that of royalty." She was head over heels.

The large gem stood proudly on the stand that had been crafted for it. It's surface reflected every sprinkle of light that hit it, sending brilliant colours flooding around the cave, wooing the white and purple dragon with the crystal wings sitting before it.

Of all the other treasures she had collected, none had captured her affections like this.

Tenderly she removed it from the stand with her claws, carefully bringing it closer to her chest as she closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. She had found her true happiness and now she would never let it go.

* * *

**I swear, I really do love Flashwing! She just seems a little..arrogant and self centered.**

**This was written as a result of a conversation with Seraph of Enigma, mainly because I can't stop thinking about Flashwing pairings now. So thank you for steering the conversation in that direction! This one is for you.**


	4. Ice Mirror

**Hey guys. Here's the next little idea that's popped into my head as of lately. This originally started out as me simply wanting to write about Chill's hair, which is blue. I think she would have looked awesome with frosty white hair but Blue hair is still pretty cool.**

**-Ice Mirror-**

** Chill**

* * *

Two eyes, the colour of deep ice caverns stare back at her from the crudely formed ice sheet before her. Light glinted and reflected around the messy room. What was the point of keeping things tidy? What did she have to be proud of? Sure she could call herself a Skylander, but the shame from her past overpowered that glory for her.

Clothes lay strewn around the room, abandoned and neglected where they had fallen. Boots that had once sat proudly in the wardrobe, now lay haphazardly here and there, having been forgotten for an unimaginable amount of time then being dug out and thrown around in a fit of rage. Her bed remained un-maid, sheets and blanket kicked back from her restless night.

Chill stood motionless before her mirror, glaring at her reflection. The once proud Captain of the Snow Queen's guard now could scarcely stand to look at herself. Wearing a nothing but a powder blue singlet and black briefs, she scowled as her eyes roamed her reflection. Scars littered her arms and thighs, several larger ones also tarnishing her chest and stomach, remnants of battles past and constant reminders of her shame.  
Deep icy blue locks stood on end a top her head, cut short and kept spiky like ice shards, the colour slowly fading to white at the tips. She had once preferred it long, and had taken great pride in it, but now she preferred it short for she deserved no beautiful features.  
Lips blue and skin pale, Chill appeared to be someone almost frozen to death, a fact Hex had pointed out and admired upon the ice warrior's arrival.

She glanced to her armor.  
It needed to be polished. It was scuffed and tarnished but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The armor itself was glorious, silver complimented with light blue accents. Wing like shards sprouted from her shoulder plates and from the sides of her helmet strengthened by the use of dragon scales at the base. More dragon scales, much like chain mail, hung from the belt that formed at the bottom of her chest plate and rested on her hips forming a kind of skirt.  
Heavy looking boots with blue wings etched onto the sides sat beside a pair of equally heavy looking gauntlets. In truth they were incredibly light but very strong and beautiful.

No, Chill believed she didn't deserve such fine armor, but she couldn't bare to give it up either. So it was with a heavy sigh and sluggish movements she sat down and began to polish and clean.

Time escaped her as she worked, all else forgotten but the gleam of metal left in the wake of her cloth. By the time she stood up and stepped back the sun had all but set, casting the last of its warm embrace over the ruins and the island.

Again her reflection stared at her from the mirror. There was still judgement there, there was still self loathing and shame, but there was also something else as well.

Hope.

She could turn this around, but it would take everything she had, maybe even more. Would it even be possible? Would she even have the strength to try?

She pressed her hand against the cold reflective surface, spreading her fingers out and watching her reflection do the same.

"Chill?"

She ignored the voice in her head, it had been so far off anyway, so distant.

"Chill?"

Again the voice sounded. It was a little closer now but she still chose to ignore it, even when the clicking of claws on stone flooring came to a halt at her side she refused to answer. It was just like the dripping of melting ice to her ears causing her to smile. Oh how she wished for the snow and ice, the solitude and purity.

"Chill?...Chill! Come on. Look at me! You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Ahh, so the voice hadn't been in her head at all. Such a shame. Now she would have to actually reply.

She turned to face the intruder, eyes unfocused for a moment before her guest came into view.

"Flashwing? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to be completely freaked out. You've been in here hiding the whole day?"

A nod was the only reply she received. "Come on Chill, what's wrong? Everyone has been looking for you. I think Spyro is close to throwing a fit because he's so worried about you."

"I don't like who I see when I look at myself. This place...everyone's just so happy all of the time even though they know what I've done. They know what I've done and yet they still care. I can't fathom it. I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do. They love you. They would give their lives for you Chill. How many can boast the same of their friends?"

"Flash-"

"It's not so bad here, you should smile more and things will get brighter. They others accepted us into their family so why can't that be enough?"

Chill studied the purple and white crystalline dragon beside her. Flashwing's onyx eyes were huge with concern, but they also shone with that same spark of hope Chill had seen in herself not too long before. Flashwing had had no trouble fitting in. There were heaps of dragons and dragon hybrids for her to mingle with, while for Chill it had been different. She had found herself socializing with the elves, trying to measure up to them and with her past weighing her down, she felt inadequate, just like she had back in the Ice Kingdom.

She watched as her companion turned to leave, pausing briefly at the door to throw a longing look over her shoulder. No words were needed. Chill knew what Flashwing was trying to say. She had been trying to say that she'd always be there, and that the Ice Warrior wasn't alone, not anymore. She smiled and whispered to herself before finally backing away from her mirror to change into her armor and join the others outside in the last of the sun's warmth.

"It will be enough when I reclaim my honor."

* * *

**I find I really enjoy writing angsty stuff.  
I hope you enjoyed it! There will definitely be more Chill stuff in future, I'll probably even continue on from this one. I just adore Chill.**


	5. Punch

**Hi again. This idea hit me while examining my Pop Fizz figure. I recently bought Giants for the 3DS and got Punch Pop Fizz. FINALLY. Anyway, here it is.**

**-Pop Fizz-**

**PUNCH**

* * *

No no no!

This couldn't be happening!

How?

WHY?

It had to be a dream of some kind. Yeah, that was it! It was just a bad dream...in which he was...PINK. Well, red...reddy pink...WHATEVER! It was girly and not natural!

How embarrassing! And to make matters worse, Camo was right there with him in a fit of laughter. The leaf dragon was floor, howling with what was either pain or laughter, possibly both.

"Shut up!" The gremlin snapped, taking a swipe at the dragon writhing on the ground. Camo rolled over, taking himself just out of reach of Pop's somewhat dulled claws.

"Oh man, if only you could see yourself! OH WAIT! There's a mirror! YOU CAN! YOU LOOK SO-"

"Don't say it," Pop Fizz snarled, baring his fangs.

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Any composure Camo had regained was gone again in a fit of giggling and snickering.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

"Alright, alright! I'm leaving...to go and tell everyone what a pretty little alchemist you've become!"

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" He roared after his retreating friend. Ahh, what was the point? It was too late. Camo couldn't keep his mouth shut even if someone glued it shut for him. Any secrets Camo knew would soon become public knowledge.

As sure as his fur was now stained the colour of fruit juice, the knocks began not long after Camo had departed and the murmurs behind the feeble piece of wood grew louder until he could take it no more.

"Just go away!" He bellowed from behind the door. "Leave me be!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Ninjini cooed. Yes she and the other giants could easy snap the door off the hinges, but that would show the ultimate disrespect to her team mate. Deep down, past her hard outer shell, the giant really did care about her friends, even if she hardly showed it and often let her pride and temper get in the way.

"It's awful. I'm the colour of your hair for crying out loud!" That had earned a few snickers from those on the other side.

"And what exactly is wrong with that?" The giant snapped back in a huff. Her hair was beautiful! It had been for centuries and it would continue to be until she no longer existed!

"I look ridiculous!"

"You mean more than usual?" A husky chuckle sounded on the other side, soon joined by a few others.

"Sunburn, that was super harsh," came the scolding from Whirlwind in reply.

"It was just a joke, sheeeeesh. Sensitive much? Whatever, I'm going elsewhere. There has to be something better than this. He won't even come out and show us."

"Can you blame him? Especially after that?" Whirlwind's temper was starting to peak. The air around her had started to crackle. It was never wise to upset the tempest dragon.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes, Sunburn." Sprocket had now joined the fray. Pop just wished they'd all leave. It was bound to wear off soon, both the novelty of the situation and the potion. The fact that none of his potions had ever lasted this long was worrying though.

Eventually the scuffling and shifting outside of his room died down, and soon the last of his fellow Skylanders had gone about their business. Sure, he felt bad about being so snappy with them, but how could he face them when he was the colour of Camo's fruit punch?

...Wait.

...Fruit punch?

Was it possible he had been sabotaged and that was why Camo had been so keen to hang out all afternoon?

Sure enough, right on the bottom of the bottle he had drank from, stuck to the curve, sat the smallest watermelon seed he had ever seen. A few more were lodged between his teeth. He hadn't even noticed them in his panic attack.

"CAAAAAAAMMMMMOOOOOOO!"

Oh, the life element dragon was so DEAD when Pop Fizz got his claws on him!

As the sun set and the air cooled and the Skylanders prepared to call it a day, the only thing anyone could hear was the howling laughter of a plant dragon as he ran for his life, away from the claws of a punch coloured alchemist as furious as he was pink and furry. Life as a Skylander would never be dull.

* * *

**So I'll be away for a few days. Going to see Pink in Brisbane. That also somewhat inspired this. I'm really excited about it. Never been to a concert before.  
I'll catch you guys later when I return.**

**-Xandy**


End file.
